


Poly

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Affection, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: Drabbles of the Final Fantasy parties in polyamorous relationships. Originally supposed to encompass all main FFs + a few side ones, but that might not happen anymore. Current ones: III, IX, XII Revenant Wings, XIII-2.





	1. III

   “Tis a curse of royalty.” Ingus murmured, aquamarine drawn to the figures of Luneth and Arc conversing by the pondside, hands nonetheless still at the job of rummaging the fire’s fuel every now and then.

   Refia turned to the curved figure of the knight, worked from years of training, spent from the long journey they treaded. A man of few words, as it were, but every time he did speak, it’d been valuable; before, for its informative content only, and then, as they huddled in gelid nights, breathed healing spells into each other after befouled by putrid beings, kept each other from falling into despair as their adventures brought them more and more distress—it became welcoming for any content. Sweet poetics, spoken by him, were able to send her swooning inside like a maiden in a novel—and she was no submissive maiden, mind you.

   He sent a glance her way, the selfsame dropping to the stick he held. “Lords and ladies of the lands, whom have a say in all internal affairs. They are desired—outsiders would see them as puppets, insurgents mean to dethrone them, bandits dream of the wealth of some.” He brandished the twig a moment. “Even inside castle walls, there might be strife, relatives who would sooner sit on the throne than see their kin well. His Majesty Alus has been burdened with a grand kingdom upon his shoulders too early, all for what the position of his father meant to others.” Pale lips thinned briefly, and his gaze flitted to the pair once more. “Arc worries. He has demonstrated great bravery, yet I fear for him, and for His Majesty as well, what were to happen if cruel eyes were set upon his newly-appointed kingship.”

   The girl paused, beholding the blond’s features—often holders of a carefully-embellished mask, serious and calculating, yet which they’d progressively peeked behind and melted as time wore on. There was concern in the ice hue of his eyes, and it made her grow warmer than what the campfire could offer.

   “It’s so cute when you worry for them.” She found herself whispering, leaning towards him, and it was responded with a full head turn at her, before he made to look away. _Still so shy—_ meanwhile, she was the opposite.

   “Hoi.” A new voice piped as Luneth hopped into their proximity, then proceeded to make Ingus lean back so he could sit on his lap as if he owned it—well, he might as well own it. A grin that lit up his face like the nearby fire was offered to them both, as well as the approaching brunet, who hesitated on his last step.

   Unsatisfied with the faltering, the female of the group extended her arms to the sides, inviting the other over. She made a noise as he was slow to come within arms’ reach, then pulled him in, grabbed his waist, turned him, and set him upon her own lap. The village boy blushed, fidgeting with the fabric at his knees.

   The knight breathed softly, bringing his arms around the silver’s middle and touching his forehead gently to him. Mayhap he worried too much… And this was why, among many other reasons, their company was treasured by him.


	2. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual themes in this one.

   The sprawling streets and districts of Alexandria… Had it been so long, since he’d recited foreboding verses spelling the world’s demise, unleashed Bahamut upon this flourishing city? Even now some of its buildings were left in ruins—in here, in the entire world. A hysterical irony, then, that he was allowed to stand in the very own castle’s balcony now, gazing upon the evening town with eyes of a different light.

   “You’re thinking sad things again, aren’t you.” A voice that had become all too familiar in the past months sounded from behind him, its owner shying from the bright bedroom onto the moonlit shade of the balcony, leaning against the railing to look up at his brother in barely-veiled concern.

   “Mm.” Was Kuja’s attempt at a response, nail idly brushing his glove as both hands rested on the stone. “It merely feels unexpected, that a queen would have her kingdom’s attacker in her celebrated abode.”

   Zidane exhaled an exasperated breath. “I already told you, they understand the circumstances you were given. It wasn’t what _you_ really wanted. Damn, they even went through all this time with the last memory of me being me returning to get you. They’ve had a while to come to terms with it, come to terms that you’re important to _me_.” He reached up to cup the warlock’s cheeks, making him look straight into his eyes.

   There was a small eternity of silence, where unspoken emotions rippled in dual blue sapphire. Then, a smile appeared in the older’s fine features. “Is this long absence then the reason you will get reacquainted with them and make me watch?”

   The blond bit the inside of his cheek, the lightest of blushes blossoming on his cheeks. “T-the point is to introduce you, and me going first means you can see how they are.”

   That smile is still there, holding fondness and faint amusement. “As you wish.”

 

   “Garnet, you have so many pretty dresses!” Eiko practically squee’d as she rummaged and disappeared into the royal’s wardrobe, then came sprinting back to jump onto said royal’s arms. “When I grow a little bigger, promise you’ll lend them to me!”

   The brunette pecked her nose, humoured by the younger’s excitement. “I promise, though the poofy ones are not as comfortable as you might think.”

   “Should be in kitchen.” Quina pointed out, sitting behind Vivi, who looked up at them to explain.

   “Zidane wanted to do something together, so be patient, okay?”

   “So-rry.” The blond emerged from the balcony with his brother in tow, the latter’s tail brushing affectionately on the former’s thigh. “Had to get someone in the right mindset. Remember to behave, alright?”

   “I’ll show you behaving.” Amarant tch’d from his chair, beckoning the thief with a finger.

   Zidane’s smile became sheepish, though there was no hesitation as he came right in front of the bulkier man, only to be pulled into a rough kiss, a battle for dominance he knew he would lose because he was _melting_ , it had been so long. A large hand firmly grabbed one buttock, causing his tail to shoot up.

   “Amarant, don’t be so possessive. In this party, we share.” Freya moved in from the side and prompted the two to part, already panting from the intensity of the kiss. Her claws were gentle as they brushed the Genome’s cheek, her eyes sly as she leaned to kiss him herself.

   Kuja watched intently with the back of a finger to his lips, tail flicking this way and that in interest. My, in battle, they were quite the team, yet in _this_ kind of engagement? They were something else entirely.

   “Your Majesty, we have arrived!” There was knocking at the door, then in came the captain of the Knights of Pluto, and the General behind him. “We answer your summoning with—what is the meaning of this?”

   The Burmecian and the bounty hunter had taken to a tongue spar of their own, so heated and competitive the area around them might as well be on fire. Zidane was still on the male’s lap, with front row seats to the exchange, and he felt like _whining_ because they were so hot and his trousers were growing tight—

   Steiner’s face could be compared to the castle’s crimson tapestries, and he looked like he was about to yell something, but Garnet got to him first. “Steiner.”

   Jumping, the man in armour was reminded that yes, they’d been called here by the queen herself, and promptly saluted her way despite the colour on him. “Your Majesty! Adelbert Steiner reporting for duty!”

   The brunette looked between him, the amused Beatrix, and the girl on her lap; Eiko had her mouth hanging open at the trio closest to the bed, and she was sure that, as soon as the show paused, she’d be exclaiming about how she wanted to kiss Zidane, too. A hum, and a pensive cast to her features. Another look at the trio, then the General, and—was the woman smirking, now? She held that gaze, as if having some kind of telepathic, as Eiko called it, ‘girl-talk’ with her. It seemed to give the young ruler courage, as she straightened her back and managed, in a commanding tone, “Steiner. Strip.”

   A pause (except from Amarant and Freya, they were really getting it on). The younger summoner turned to stare at her, and the captain was also staring, before the former burst into laughter, while the latter flushed _even more_ and jumped up for the second time that evening. “Y-y-y-your Majesty! S-surely you don’t mean—”

   “Do I have to repeat myself?”

   Beatrix doubled in silent laughter for a moment, then recomposed herself to a mirthful grin by the time her partner looked back at her, as if asking for help. Oh, no help would be had here. Since when was the woman opposed to him shedding armour?

   Defeated, the knight shriveled, then tried to look as dignified as he could, sans the tomato face; it was a direct order from the queen! “Y-yes, Your Majesty.” He heard the door close behind him, _at least_ , and started removing the plating.

   The sounds of metal colliding with floor had Amarant and Freya at last part, taking in large gulps of air. They glanced towards the stripping man, amused at Garnet’s display of power.

   “Freya.” Zidane mewled, playfully drooping backwards within the hold the red-haired still had on his butt.

   The dragoon purred as her gaze moved down the other’s body, fixating on the cerulean tent with a wet tip. “My my, the monkey’s already so excited from kissing alone. I suppose I could help, but would our dear queen allow that?”

   Emitting a noise, the Genome jolted with a bare hand suddenly grabbing the base of his tail, and as it stroked and gently pulled, his penis twitched, back arching further. He would be dangerously close to falling, if the royal summoner wasn’t there to offer her front to lean, her handiwork calculated. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe we have been spoiling him too much, after he came back.”

   Quina watched with a lot of curiosity, mumbling ‘good’ and ‘tasty’ every once in a while, their hands doing their own thing of stroking Vivi everywhere, as if the small mage was a form of bread dough. Ticklish and somewhat embarrassed, he yelped and nearly screeched, depending on where he was touched.

   Down to his lower undergarments, Steiner was questioning the queen a lot. Not on her ability to rule, mind, but just… this whole thing. _Affair._

   Beatrix, for one, was proud of her liege’s resolve, the capable companionship she’d found in those kidnappers. She wrapped her arms around her partner from behind, humming contently. “Comfortable?”

   Once more, the knight was rendered flustered. “B-Beatrix, this is not—”

   “Shhh. Her Majesty has given us this, a time to relax. Just take it.”

   Zidane moaned with the relentless stroking, reduced to a trembling mess after the added pressure of Amarant _squeezing_ that buttock.

   “I could think about unfastening the belts, if he were to, perhaps… beg for his companion, our guest.” Garnet finished; she was trying her hardest to remain composed, too, because she wanted to ravish _him,_ be ravished by them. This little game was as torturous to her as it was to him.

   Kuja had been more or less entranced by the sight of his brother this whole time, paying little mind to the other occupants of the room. He’d never thought… well, he’d never dabbed into the possibility of joining them, or watching as the other Genome was taken by them, but now that it was happening, he found it rather… enrapturing. The target of his affections, becoming so undone, even by hands that were not his own.

   “Kuja…”

   The whimpering of his name had blue sapphire widening further, suddenly locked with glassy twins which held nothing but sultry love and glowing with desire, begging him to come closer, begging _him_.

   It made him realize that, regardless of the past, of all ironies, he was welcomed.


	3. XII

   “Today’s dish is special! It might be our last meal together in a while, but definitely not the very last one!” Penelo emerged from the kitchen barrack with a few freed Yarhi in tow, all holding plates, pots, pans of different sizes. From the gathered circle in the Sky Saloon, Filo and Kytes breathed out a _woah_ , the former jumping up in surprised pride.

   “Penelo really outdid herself!” She yipped; a girl who, in the beginning, would have ran in the opposite direction at the mention of the blonde’s cooking.

   As the aforementioned young woman set the appliances down in the middle of the formation, creatures following, she beamed. “Thank you, Filo.”

   As she had noted, this meal would likely be the final one of them as a group in a while, before they returned to their mite-separate ways. Basch and Larsa to Archades, Ashe to the Palace in Rabanastre, Balthier and Fran to their own adventuring, and Llyud to guide the Aegyl to a new home.

   Vaan had been thinking about this a while. That they’d have to say goodbye again… even if not for good, it wasn’t that easy. Perhaps it was because they were all fools in love, desiring and falling for those they were not meant to attain. A queen? A knight? Sky pirates? It brought mirth to his features, really, how it had all come to be, the ragtag bunch of noble and cheap bazaar goods they were. All bundled together in a deal you could find nowhere else in the entire land.

   “I am still taken that you have refused our help, M—Penelo.” At least two journeys together, and still Basch had to catch himself to not call her ‘Miss’. Probably because that’s how he referred to her as around all those important people. Each new time they met, she had to correct him.

   Balthier eyed the treats with a raised brow of interest, Fran’s leg over his own. “And what might these be?”

   The Lowtown kids were already diving in, and the braided girl’s eyes sparkled like those of a proud older sister. “I’m glad you asked! This is algae noodles with sauce of that fruit here that tastes like tomato, that is fried maniole, these are breaded vegetables, and those are varied berries.” She would point to each food with her stick.

   “As Basch said, indeed bold of you to not allow us to help like old times.” Ashe offered a rare smile, sticking her cut twig in one of the vegetables to start eating. When the blond beside her took to watching instead of doing the same, she plucked a berry to place between his lips, owning her a surprised noise.

   “Food has arrived, Cu Sith.” Tomaj gently shook the napping Yarhi on his lap, sitting a little further ways.

   Mentioning people who were further ways… Vaan looked behind him, towards the edge of the saloon opposite the entrance. He could see the starry sky clearly, opened to them like a great shard of its grandiose expanses, even from inside the airship. Even more twinkling dots could be seen here than on the surface, so high above they were. Clusters, streaks of far-off Mist. And underneath it he could see Larsa and Llyud, so focused on their banter they had not seen the food arrive. Fondness lulled in the aquamarine of his eyes. Better to let them know, right?

   He stood up, and was not met with questions, as the others saw his walking direction. Once closer, he could hear them.

   “…is not an issue, for Archadia allows all peacemakers to reside within its borders.” The young emperor continued; he looked the most content he’d ever seen him in a ‘political meeting’. “Furthermore, there are Purvamas in the Naldoan Sea which have not yet been touched by Man’s hand, and I doubt there would be protest of any government if the Aegyl were to inhabit them.”

   There was a pause in which crimson wings lightly ruffled, acknowledging of Vaan’s presence, one of them reaching to graze the blond’s leg as he still spoke to the one before him. “The latter option seems like the best we can currently afford. I do not doubt that you would welcome us on your soil, however, we must take into consideration that my people have just recently regained their anima. It would put a hatchling settlement at risk, to be so open to outsiders. Lemurés hovered in distant reaches of the skies, and even then came pirates which would trick and enslave my comrades. I believe there must be a transition period, where they would learn of the world, without being so readily available to others. Once the town is solid, then we may be more receptive, ready to face more than a few of your folk at a time.”

   “Hey, if that’s the idea, we can totally trade in stuff from other places. I can bring anything you want—and a lot of books to get started on Ivalice knowledge. You guys already know me, so I assume I’ll be welcome anytime?” The young Sky Pirate slid fingers across the arm of the lancer’s wing, his grin taking on another tone at the shiver it elicited.

   “Oh.” The olive-grey eyes of the youngest in the trio widened a little at the exchange, believing he was seeing something rather… well…

   Vaan’s expression did not change much as he looked the lord’s way, the Aegyl flushing. “Food is ready. Come sit with us.”

   “Right.” Larsa closed his mouth, mindful of his manners. “We can resume discussion at any other occasion you wish, Lo—Llyud.” He stood up, straightened his garments, and bowed, making to join the others.

   “Had I not been made aware of Penelo’s feast, I would have thought this ‘food’ an invitation to something else.” The scarlet-haired murmured, leaning his head on his companion’s abdomen and gazing up at him with starlit, mesmerizing pools of garnet.

   The blond felt his breath taken away, hands wishing to resume caressing the wings, do so much more—but not now. Now was a moment for everyone. “Tonight maybe. I won’t let you leave without a first-class passport.” His fingers still stroked through wind-kissed locks.

   That smile—what Vaan hadn’t fought for that smile… to see his anima regained, his emotions his own. All of this journey had been priceless, for letting an entire race know joy and pain, for meeting him.

   The others, too, had been gifts. As they returned to eat, Ashe had climbed on Basch’s lap to feed him, earning amusement from Larsa, and Fran was redoing Penelo’s braids. Filo dared Kites to take a fried carrotato from her mouth, which had the boy flustered. Tomaj and Cu Sith seemed to mirror each other munching into berries.

   Sitting by Balthier, the latter raised a cup his way, before drinking from it with mirth in his eyes. The weaponsmaster returned the emotion with a grin, and found Llyud’s head perching on his shoulder from behind, Penelo’s hand reaching across from her spot to take his own.

   What they’d lost in the wars, they’d gained in the strength of their bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Larsa and Llyud and them talking their duties together is so good


	4. XIII-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: vomiting is briefly mentioned.

   She threaded fingers gently through brown locks, hummed a quiet melody from her childhood to soothe him. Noel breathed softly on her bosom, head resting against her collarbone, on the crook of her neck, as he could currently do little else.

   His skin felt too heated against hers, even at night in the waterscape. It was worrying; his temperature hadn’t dropped since earlier that day. Not too long ago they’d arrived at Sunleth, and not too long ago they’d fought the flan. If he’d already been sick then, she would think it incredible, for he had sparred brilliantly. And then he’d sat on the grass, shaking his hair, grumbling about the heat. She took a while to notice anything was amiss, since she was trying to catch up with Snow—with little avail, besides the disgruntling news that he’d willingly gotten branded as a l’Cie again.

   Noel hadn’t gotten up, and had a hand to the upper side of his head, trying to keep his hair from his face. It was then that she realized, he probably was not used to this weather, this humidity. She asked if he was alright, and he opened his eyes halfway to look at her, seeming tired. Her attention had to be split, since her lost boyfriend was walking the other way, and she tried to call after him.

   Then a soft _thud_ sounded behind her, and she turned to see the hunter on his hands and knees, apparently having tried to stand up. She was immediately at his side, a hand on his shoulder, and he’d murmured, “Something’s wrong with me.”

   How are you feeling?, she’d asked, concern evident in her tone. Dizzy. Faint., he’d replied, breathing irregularly.

   And this time she was physically after the blond, sprinting to him and dragging him back. _What’s wrong with him?_ , _I-I don’t know, he just—_

   She begged him to take her new partner to town; in the wilderness, there was no medicine she knew how to make, and she didn’t know if she could protect him, were a pack of monster to arrive. Snow looked a little annoyed at first, then realized, it could be something serious—as the hero, nobody was going to suffer under his watch.

   He nudged the brunet to try and make him settle into a better position to pick him up, and the latter shook his head, pain etched in his features. Serah opened her mouth to gently assure him it was going to be alright, when she noticed the rhythm of his breathing pattern. Her eyes widened. He was trying to not get sick.

   The monk seemed to realize the same thing, and then he was up. “Hold on, I’ll be back with something from Palumpolum, then I can get him—”

   That battle, unfortunately, had been lost, and as Snow disappeared, the woman was left tenderly holding brown strands back as he emptied the contents of his stomach. A fretworthy thing, because food was not always easy to come by in their journey. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concern as he dry heaved, tears freely flowing down his cheeks from the heat and the forced effort.

   Fast forward, and she’d carried him off the path, a bit into the greenery, and had the exhausted male sitting on her lap, leant against her. It had been a while, of her waiting for the larger man, caressing Noel’s hair as his breathing slowed, but it never quite came to sleep.

   It was scary to think if he’d ever been sick like this back then, when he was alone in the world. So feeble, such an easy prey… no one to take care of him. Quiet sorrow settled in the sky pool of her eyes, and she took to holding him tighter against her. She was here, now. No matter what happened, she would be with him. They would change this—a dying world of solitude, no longer.

   “Serah.” Was whispered against her, a bead of sweat sliding down her chest and into her shirt. Once more, his features drew into pain, form shivering on hers. “I’m sorry.”

   “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” She reassured just as quietly, wondering at his wet shirt, if she should remove it. “You’ll be alright. I’m here.”

   It would seem that her embrace, her kind words, her presence, were enough for the hunter’s body to allow itself to drift off.


End file.
